Wish, I Might
by Bethe
Summary: Mirror piece to Wish, I May. Jarod has a lonely night and decides to give a call earlier than normal...


Wish, I Might  
  
By Bethe  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sequel to "Wish, I May". I enjoyed writing the first one so much (and I left such a terrible ending), I felt that another part was in order! Again, thanks to Mickey, Cas, and Jax for reminding me how the Wishing Star poem went. This is kind of a mirror fic from Jarod's POV. Enjoy! --Bethe  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod stared out his window at the dark night. There would be no sleep for him again. Too many demons haunted his dreams nowadays. It was safer to remain awake.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind caused the clouds to move and reveal the full moon, trading the black for blue. - This night is reminiscent of Miss Parker, - he mused to himself. He let out a soft chuckle, but then he stopped as another gust of wind rearranged the clouds once more, and a solitary star appeared in a patch of dark, clear sky.  
  
When he had first escaped the Centre, he had learned of the childhood tradition of wishing on stars. He then realized he had never gotten around to wishing on a star. It was something he wanted to do very much.  
  
Something stopped him, though. He wasn't sure what it was, but it kept him from casting a wish to the heavens. Then he realized, he didn't know what to wish for.  
  
Oh, there were a few ideas that came to mind. And then there was one that resonated strongly within him. But he dared not even hope to wish. His desire was unattainable. That fate had been sealed on a rainy Carthis night, in front of a blazing fireplace.  
  
Jarod looked at the clock. Midnight. It was early, but he needed to hear her voice. So, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number by rote.  
  
"What?" she answered quickly.  
  
"Do you ever wish on stars, Miss Parker?" he asked. Something he had always loved doing to her was starting their phone conversations with questions. He knew it got a rise out of her. But not this night. He was in a somber mood and needed some company.  
  
"Jarod," she came back, somewhat shakily, after a few moments, "it's a bit early for your requisite phone call, isn't it?" Jarod leaned forward and rested his elbows on the windowsill.  
  
"I got impatient," he replied finally, grinning to himself. "So, Parker, what are you doing awake at this hour?"  
  
"I'm. . ." she paused. "I'm looking out at the moon. . ." Her voice drifted off. He could almost hear where her sentence was going, so he finished it without thinking.  
  
"And the one star." Only after he'd finished saying it did he realize that it might tip her off about his location. Who was he kidding? Parker was smarter than that. There would be no might. She knew already; he could tell by the pause.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "It's extremely beautiful. . .like the world is made of ice." Jarod opened his eyes in surprise. There was no witty comment about loose lips. Still, he was slightly annoyed at himself, so he changed the subject.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Daddy would always say that wishing on stars showed weakness. I was never allowed," came her quiet reply.  
  
"C'mon, Parker," he urged, "There were lots of things you weren't allowed to do, yet you did them anyway. You can't expect me to believe that you've never wished on a star." He smiled to himself while she paused to think. He wasn't playing with her, he wasn't in a playful mood tonight. He genuinely wanted to know. The reason behind his smile was that Parker was actually softening up, for once, letting someone see the real her.  
  
"Well," she started, "there was one time. It was the night my mother--" her sentence stopped abruptly. Jarod heard a noise, then a long silence. Concern etched across his face.  
  
"Parker? Parker, what's wrong?" he asked. He could hear a sob on the other end. The sound caused him to grimace, and his heart twisted at her pain. "Parker, you have to talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he pleaded gently. In his mind he added, - Please, confide in me. Trust me that much. -  
  
"What's true?" she asked desperately. "What's real?" Jarod sighed.  
  
"I wish I could answer that," he murmured. "Wish, Parker," he whispered. "Wish for something true, something real." She sobbed again, and tears started to well up in Jarod's eyes.  
  
"I've forgotten how," she whispered like a lost child.  
  
"Shh," he replied gently. "Open your eyes, look at the star, and repeat after me." Jarod opened his own, ignoring the tears that slid down his cheeks. He looked out at the star as well. He whispered, "Star light, star bright," starting the poem. She didn't follow, so he urged, "Go on, say it." He could hear Parker inhale.  
  
"Star light, star bright," she replied slowly in a rusty voice.  
  
"First star I see tonight," he continued in a gentle tone. But somehow, the words took on meaning for him. He felt something begin to well up in his heart. Silently, he left the room.  
  
"First star I see tonight." He quickly put his coat on, then walked out of the house. He didn't get in his car, for fear of startling her. He decided to walk. It was a beautiful night anyway.  
  
"Wish, I may, wish, I might," he said as he quickly covered the short distance between his apartment and her house. He lifted a corner of the door mat and retrieved the spare key he'd placed there years ago. He quietly opened the door.  
  
"Wish, I may, wish, I might."  
  
"Please grant the wish I wish tonight," he finished before silently ascending the stairs.  
  
He reached her room just in time to see her repeat pleadingly, "Please grant the wish I wish tonight." He watched as she placed a hand to her mouth, her back still to him. Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
"Did your wish come true?" 


End file.
